


The Things I Come Home To

by Lhugy_for_short



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: All Iggy wanted was a damn bath, Anal Sex, But instead he got, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, He isn't actually complaining, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Prompt fill - Tumblr, Rimming, Slutty!Noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 19:18:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11538753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lhugy_for_short/pseuds/Lhugy_for_short
Summary: All Ignis had wanted was a bath. Was that really too much to ask?





	The Things I Come Home To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Achrya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achrya/gifts).



> A prompt fill for my dearest KP Anon on Tumblr. And also for Raya who requested the bathtub cuddles. Original Ask:
> 
> "KP anon here with ignoct! Namely slutty Noctis who loves pleasuring Ignis, especially teasing him to the point where Ignis loses his cool and uses Noct for his own pleasure, fucking him desperately until they're both exhausted and filthy. Afterwards they take care of each other with such tenderness and loving devotion...I'm weak"

All Ignis had wanted was a bath. Was that really so much to ask? After a tiring day at the end of a tiring week, he’d made his way home haunted by thoughts of warm water, rich, vanilla-scented bubbles, and a glass of wine.  _ Hmm _ . Make that  _ two _ glasses of wine. He was going to need them to wash away the headache induced by more paperwork than one man should ever be made to file. 

A bubble bath and some sauvignon had seemed like a very reasonable request. So when he opened the front door of his and Noct’s shared apartment to find an ungodly mess of dishes, soda cans, half-read comics littering the coffee table, and his boyfriend nowhere in sight, Ignis very understandably lost it. 

“Noctis!” he snapped a little too sharply, letting his bag drop from his shoulder and onto the sofa cushions next to a pile of balled up chocolate wrappers. “Noctis, get out here this instant. Stop whatever you’re doing and -- “

“J-just a sec, Specs. D-don’t open the -- “

Bedroom door. Was probably what the young prince of Lucis was  _ about _ to say before Iggy’s fingers found the handle and tugged the door nearly off its hinges. 

And froze. 

As did Noctis. 

Which was very awkward as the prince was currently bent over on his knees at the side of the bed, his cheeks as flushed as the rest of his naked body as he fucked himself back onto a dark blue, translucent dildo suctioned to the night table. 

Ignis swallowed and turned from the sight as quickly as his legs would carry him. He had never in his life needed a bath so badly. Or a glass of wine. 

Make that a  _ bottle.  _

“I-Iggy, wait! Hang on, slow down for a sec!” Behind him in the hallway, bare feet were padding hurriedly across the carpet as Noct chased him down. “I didn’t know you’d be home so early. I was gonna clean up, I promise -- “

“Noct, I have had a very  _ long,  _ trying day.” Ignis came to a halt in his tracks, nearly catching Noct right on the collision path. The prince (who Iggy tried and failed to ignore still being completely naked) latched onto a doorframe just in time to stop himself from smacking into his boyfriend’s back. “I would like a bath, and a drink, and for the apartment to be cleaned up by the time I finish the first two. Understood?” 

It was hard for Noct to hide his look of dejection. In fact, if Iggy didn’t know better, he would think he wasn’t even trying at all. 

“But….I was getting myself all ready for you. That’s what...I was doing in there, if you wanted to know.” 

Ignis wasn’t following. He could very vividly recall the image of Noct with his thighs spread and his hips raised to take in the girth of the dildo (which he swore had to be a new one, he would have recognized that color). He recalled the way Noct’s fist had stopped pumping over his cock as it hung solid and leaking between his legs. Noctis had been masturbating, which in and of itself wasn’t a bad thing, but…. 

He sighed. This was  _ not _ how he’d pictured his evening going. 

In front of him, Noctis shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Ignis suspected it had as much to do with his guilty conscience as it did with the fact that he’d just had a thick silicon cock up his ass. “O-okay, so maybe I was just fooling around before you got home. But Iggy.” He stepped closer, and the air around him seemed to change. Even Ignis felt it. One moment Noct was looking like a child denied an ice cream sundae, the next he appeared to be eyeing up a very different kind of dessert. 

The sudden intensity of his eyes made Ignis unusually weak at the knees.

One soft, delicate hand reached up to work open the tie at the base of his throat. “I’m already _ so hot,  _ Iggy. My body feels like it’s on fire, all the way inside.” This he punctuated with a barely audible moan and that  _ thing  _ he did with his lips -- the one he knew Ignis could never resist, where he raked his teeth over the fleshy mound of his bottom lip hard enough to bruise, then released it in time with his boyfriend’s hitching breath. 

“Noctis, please,” Iggy tried, swallowing. “I’m very, very tired and….” 

“And what?”

_ And what,  _ indeed. Suddenly any arguments he could have made sounded absolutely worthless as he ran them over quickly in his mind.  _ Too tired to fuck him? Too tired to bury my face in his ass and listen to him scream my name? Too tired to slide my cock between those sinful lips and fill his throat?  _

“.... _ b-bath? _ ” he squeaked out meekly, and saw the smirk of victory twist his lover’s lips. 

They made it as far as the tiled floor of the bathroom before Noctis was all but clawing Ignis out of his clothing. Between the fingers pulling hastily at his belt and the tongue trailing liquid fire over the parts of his skin exposed at his collar, Ignis hardly had enough focus left to turn the faucet  _ and  _ remember to stopper the drain. Force of habit helped him with the latter, but then he was completely at Noct’s mercy as the prince tossed his belt out into the hallway and dropped to his knees. 

“H-hold on, the bath isn’t ready yet,” he pleaded, despite his fingers already grasping at dark black locks for balance. Noct didn’t seem bothered in the least. 

“Can’t wait. I want your cock  _ now _ , Iggy, I  _ need _ it.” 

How could he argue with that logic? 

He couldn’t, was the answer, and so he found himself staring wide-eyed and breathless as Noctis first drew him out of his pants, then proceeded to lick a line of white-hot flame from base to tip. “ _ Oh, gods. _ ” The voice was strained, little more than a hiss forced between clenched teeth, and it sounded entirely unlike his own. Yet Ignis could hardly keep it contained as more and more of the prince’s tongue surrounded him, lapped at his rapidly hardening flesh, swirled over the head as if he were savoring his favorite treat. 

And from the way his own dick was throbbing once more in his lap, it seemed he was doing just that.

“ _ Mmm _ , Iggy you taste so  _ good _ tonight,” he moaned --  _ moaned _ \-- and closed his soft lips experimentally around the head. The heat had his eyes fluttering closed in pleasure, had his breath quickening in a way that made Ignis feel light-headed; after all, how many men could claim to have had a  _ prince  _ worship them on his knees like this? Groaning at the thought, and at the pressure of Noct’s tongue dipping into his slit, Ignis reached out and grabbed ahold of the towel rack with the hand not buried in royal hair. He was going crazy, he had to be -- all he had wanted was a  _ bloody  _ bath!

Below, Noct appeared to be tiring of teasing and began to suck Ignis off with earnest. His slick lips traveled easily over pulsing flesh, wet him inch by inch until the weight in his mouth became too much, too fast. Then he would draw back, never losing speed, and squeeze the ring of his mouth around the sensitive head. All the while moaning, gasping, making feint but utterly debauched noises in the back of his throat and sending poor Ignis spiraling out of his mind.

After about the dozenth time, when Noct finally managed to take the entirety of the length into his mouth, burying his nose in soft, brown curls as his throat convulsed and spasmed, Ignis quite literally begged him to stop. 

“N-Noctis… p-please, I -- !  _ Nng, no more, gods, _ it’s too much,  _ please!!” _

Blue eyes watched him as his cock was slowly, reluctantly released from that perfect mouth with a  _ pop _ . 

“I don’t mind if you wanna come like this, y’know,” he said, still on his knees as he dragged a hand across his lips. “I love it when you fuck my throat.”

A whine escaped Iggy’s lips. One day, he swore, Noctis was going to be the death of him. “Just...give me a moment.  _ Goodness. _ ”

But the prince was far too impatient. He got unsteadily to his feet while his next plan began to swing into action. “Don’t worry, Igs. I know what you really want,” came the strange, husky tone that spoke volumes about just how much effort he’d really put into that blowjob. “You saw me back there, all stretched and hard for a piece of plastic. And you know you can do better.” He laid his hand on Ignis’ chest again, and even through his shirt the touch felt like molten rock. “I want it, Iggy. I want you to wreck my ass, fuck me so hard I see the fucking constellations. Don’t you want that, too?”

“ _ Fucking Six, Noctis!  _ On the toilet,  _ now! _ ”

Noct did as he was commanded. Raising one knee up and onto the porcelain lid, he made a show of stretching out his lean back, wiggling his hips  _ just so _ as he pressed his chest down toward the tank. But if he was expecting the sweet pressure of his lover’s dick, he was sorely mistaken. 

_ Sorely _ being the key word. 

Ignis’ palm cracked over his backside loud enough that his surprised yelp was swallowed up in the reverberating echoes. Blue eyes watering, he started to glance over his shoulder when the second strike fell. Again and again, the sound of flesh smacking flesh filled the small room, mixed with the prince’s increasingly breathy cries with each spank. 

Ignis only stopped once his hand was numb with the sting of it, and even then he didn’t give Noctis a moment to recover. 

“A- _ ahh! F-fuck, ooww….!” _ Real tears trickled down his face, and Noct had to bury them in the crook of his arm lest the moment be ruined. He wasn’t sure when Ignis had removed his glasses, but he distinctly (and gratefully) noticed the lack of sharp, poking edges as the rest of that gorgeous face slammed into the space between his stinging ass cheeks. Ignis’ nose nestled just below his tailbone and full, sensuous lips worked fevered kissed over his balls, his perineum, his tender opening. The contrast of Iggy’s mouth and the hand that had just spanked him red was mind blowing, made the prince glad he had something solid to cling to while his ass was licked to a satisfactory looseness. 

It didn’t take nearly as long as Ignis had expected, which was almost regretful. But it seemed Noct had, indeed, done a thorough job with that dildo -- his tongue (and then two of his fingers) slipped in past that pink ring of muscle with almost no resistance. 

Noct, however, still seemed to be feeling every minute stretch down to his very bones. He writhed, voice spilling out in needy moans as his cock leaked freely against his bare thighs. When Ignis added a third finger, the prince pushed back to meet it with such force that the digits slid in him up to the knuckle in one swift move. “ _ Ig-gggyyyyy _ ,” he begged, pleaded, and all semblance of patience was thrown out the window. 

Ignis half-growled and grabbed Noctis by his hips, practically dragging him the few feet to the edge of the tub. Water was still slowly pouring from the running tap, but the steam was already beginning to fill the room. Noctis latched onto the slippery edge, using both of his arms to hold him in place, and shuddered when he felt Iggy move into position behind him. His hips were hoisted up, the angle killer on his thighs but  _ oh so worth it  _ the second that thick length began to push into him. 

“ _ Gods,  _ yes! Fuck! Iggy,  _ fuck me! Ah! _ ” 

And fuck him he did. Ignis felt a power coursing through his blood stream the likes of which he had never known. All his stress, all his exhaustion had disappeared, replaced with a surge of energy that made each and every nerve ending in his body stand at attention; it made his heart pound as fast and as deep as his hips were pounding into Noctis beneath him; it made him feel  _ good, alive, _ deserving of the reverence with which the prince screamed his name. 

Noctis came first with his cock hanging between his legs, untouched. White arcs of his sex splashed against the side of the bathtub, trickled down his thighs and pooled beneath the heels of his feet, and his entire body convulsed with the force of it. As his muscles and walls clenched, Ignis let out a low hiss -- the heat, the friction, the white-hot fire snaking through him was finally too much. Deft fingers clenched around reddened palm marks, squeezing as he plunged forward into release.

The air gradually stilled. In the aftermath, Ignis felt like he was floating. Soaring. His body was so light, his mind so clear. 

He opened his eyes. Noctis was still clinging to the edge of the bathtub, his cheek pressed against the white finish and his breath fogging the already steamy air. His back was slick with sweat, the mounds of his ass tinted a sultry red. Ignis smiled at the sight as he slowly, carefully withdrew from his lover’s body and took a stumbling step back. 

“Are you satisfied...your Highness?” 

“Mm _ hmm _ .”

“Can you stand?” It took a great deal of effort, but yes. Eventually he managed to push himself to his feet long enough to turn around and slump forward into Iggy’s arms. 

“ _ Fucking…awesome…, _ ” he panted through kiss-bruised lips, and Ignis chuckled despite himself. 

He really had only wanted a bath. But, well, the pressure behind his eyes was gone now, as were the knots in his shoulders and the sour mood he’d brought home with him. Noctis, too, was smiling into the crook of his shoulder, murmuring something about having the best boyfriend in the whole world. Maybe what he thought he'd wanted wasn't that same as what he'd  _ needed _ in the end.

Noct sat on the edge of the tub while Ignis went to the kitchen (wearing nothing but his half-open shirt and a smile) to pour them each a glass of wine. By the time he returned, the rich smell of vanilla greeted him. The bath was full and looked particularly inviting with a thick layer of foam and Noctis grinning at him from above the surface of the water. “Just testing the temperature for you,” he said. “Unless you could use some company?” 

“Scoot over.” Ignis set the glasses on the edge of the tub and slowly (aware he still had a captive audience) peeled off the last of his clothing. Noct moved to allow him room to step into the warm water, then immediately slid into place against him the moment he was settled. 

A contented sigh passed the brunette’s lips. He hugged Noct closer to him, one arm hooking around his lean waist, and took a long, indulgent sip of wine to bring a close to his day. It was a better feeling than he could have hoped for. 

“Pass me the shampoo,” Ignis smiled into the top of Noct’s hair several peaceful moments later. Blue eyes turned back in question, but he merely laughed. “You’ve done so much for me. It’s my turn to serve you tonight, Highness.” 

And so, as a blushing Noct slid back into place, Ignis hummed and began to stroke his fingers through soft, black hair. The shampoo was one of his favorites -- a deep, earthy scent -- and he leaned closer to breathe it in as he worked the bubbles into a thick lather. Under his touch, he felt Noct first relax, then melt right into the water around them. 

And Ignis smiled. The mess in the living room, the dishes in the sink, they could wait until tomorrow. For tonight, all he wanted was to lose his cares in his lover. And,  _ well _ . 

Maybe just  _ one  _ more glass of wine. 

**Author's Note:**

> More filthy smut over on my Tumblr @Lhugbereth 
> 
> (σ≧▽≦)σ


End file.
